


Поменяться ролями

by Izverg



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, non-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg/pseuds/Izverg
Summary: Хакс планировал захватить контрабандиста Бена Соло в плен. Но всё обернулось совсем иначе.





	1. Глава первая

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tables Turned](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464228) by [thewightknight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight). 



> Переведено для Star Wars Big Bang на diary.ru.  
> Картиночка: https://i.imgur.com/x2NokWJ.png

Хакс вздрогнул и очнулся. Голова раскалывалась, в рот словно тряпок напихали. Хотя, как выяснилось, напихали в самом прямом смысле. Грубая ткань тёрлась о язык и нёбо. Он пережил несколько тревожных мгновений, прежде чем осознал, что ему завязали глаза, а не ослепили. Поборов панику, он попытался проанализировать ситуацию. Последнее, что он смог вспомнить: высадка из шаттла в условленном месте для встречи с контрабандистом, предлагающим купить партию оружия. 

Его раздели, оставив лишь брюки, и привязали к трубе. Обнажённые плечи и ступни касались дюракритовой поверхности — жёсткой и холодной. Ноги были примотаны к стулу в районе колен и щиколоток. На лбу запеклась кровавая корка. Где-то вдалеке капала вода. Он слышал слабое жужжание, источником которого, судя по всему, были лампы, но больше ничего. Никакого уличного шума, ни единого звука, который мог бы подсказать, что это за место. 

Он попробовал двинуть связанными руками, но верёвки лишь глубже впились в тело. Ноги тоже были закреплены надёжно, а стул приварен к полу. 

— Не утруждай себя, генерал. Ты никуда не денешься.   
Услышав это, Хакс чуть не подпрыгнул от удивления, хотя его пульс забился в бешеном темпе, когда он узнал голос говорившего. Ему понравился этот тембр с самой первой встречи, и Хакс не раз с тех пор фантазировал, как тот будет звучать, когда он сломает контрабандиста.   
— Знаешь, ты очень громко думаешь. Особенно сейчас. — Раздался шорох ткани и шарканье обуви о дюракрит. — Оказывается, ты очень испорченный мужик, генерал. — Широкие ладони легли на колени, и Хакс почувствовал жар, исходящий от человека, усевшегося на корточки между его разведёнными бёдрами. — Я могу видеть всё, что ты планируешь против меня. Любую порочную задумку. — С каждым словом ладони скользили всё выше, пока не очутились на талии Хакса. — Мне пиздец как не нравится, когда люди хотят меня наебать. Особенно когда планируют похищение и пытки. —  Соска коснулись губы, затем язык. Он почти обжёг его замёрзшее тело. Хакс не мог избежать нежелательного контакта, поскольку был связан. — Обычно я убиваю тех, кто хотел меня развести. — Голос Соло отдавался вибрацией по телу. — Но для тебя, генерал, я сделаю исключение. 

Соло принялся за его соски. Терзая один пальцами, второй он сжал зубами, чередуя мягкие похлопывания языком с нежными покусываниями. И хотя Хакс знал, что не в силах избежать касаний, он отстранился, насколько было возможно. Трубы позади болезненно впивались в спину, когда его тело поневоле начало вздрагивать, откликаясь на ласки. Между поцелуем в сосок и очередным укусом он не выдержал и вскрикнул, несмотря на кляп во рту. И это было так внезапно, что Соло слегка отпрянул, но нежную плоть изо рта не выпустил и слегка оцарапал зубами, прежде чем наконец позволил соску выскользнуть из своих губ. 

— О да, генерал. У меня планы на тебя.   
Раздался скрип обуви. Хакс почувствовал, как Соло выпрямился, но лишь для того, чтобы оседлать его колени. Проведя ладонями по рукам Хакса, Соло обхватил связанные запястья и сжал их до хруста в костях. 

— Интересно, ты когда-нибудь примерял на себя всё то, что планировал сделать со мной? Сомневаюсь. — Горячее дыхание Соло обдало щёку. Хакс удержался и не дёрнулся, когда подбородка коснулся чужой рот. Затаившись, он выждал подходящий момент и, ощутив на своих губах дыхание Соло, нанёс удар головой. Несмотря на недостаток сил, ему удалось зацепить лбом щёку противника. По правде сказать, он добился лишь того, что его рана снова открылась. И хотя по лбу потекла кровь, Хакс выдавил «отъебись», приглушённое кляпом. 

— Я знал, что ты так просто не сдашься. — Голос прозвучал скорее весело, чем раздражённо. Тяжесть исчезла с коленей, и Хакс услышал, как Соло ходит по комнате. Шаги вновь приблизились. Соло вцепился ему в волосы и прижал затылком к трубе. Жёсткая верёвка плотно обвила шею. Один раз, второй, третий. Теперь он и головой двигать не мог.   
— Если будешь сидеть спокойно, то проблем с дыханием не будет. —  Соло провёл большим пальцем по лбу, размазывая кровь. Через мгновение Хакс услышал отвратительное причмокивание. В волосы снова впились сильные руки, и Соло поцеловал его. Жёстко, до синяков. Даже через тряпку во рту Хакс почувствовал вкус собственной крови на чужих губах. Но не успел отреагировать — Соло отстранился.   
— Так, посмотрим, что ещё можно сделать для твоего удобства. — Пальцы проникли под пояс брюк, и Хакс услышал смешок, когда его член начал твердеть в ловких руках. — Кажется, ты не собираешься разочаровывать меня, генерал. 

Поддразнивая блестящую от смазки головку, Соло продолжил играть с ним. Хакс держался до тех пор, пока тот не лизнул размашисто вдоль ствола — от основания до самого кончика. Прогнозы Соло оказались верны: верёвка врезалась в шею, когда его мучительно скрутило от прикосновений губ и языка. И лишь когда перед глазами запрыгали пятна, Соло выпустил член изо рта, пройдясь напоследок зубами по головке. Заботливо потрепав Хакса по щеке, он приподнял его голову за подбородок и придерживал так, пока дыхание не выровнялось. 

— Ох, если бы ты мог видеть себя сейчас, мой генерал. — Губы вновь скользнули по его губам, а потом рука исчезла. Хакс подумал, что Соло ушёл, хотя кровь так громко стучала в ушах, что он не мог сказать наверняка. Он сосредоточился на дыхании, на впившихся в спину трубах; постепенно пульс замедлился. Он всё ещё не слышал присутствия Соло и задёргался в путах. На плечо опустилась рука.   
— Скучал?   
Хакс попытался отстраниться.   
— Ну только давай без вот этого всего. Я кое-что принёс.   
Соло утверждал, что может читать мысли. _«Бластер?»_  — Хакс постарался, чтобы его мысль прозвучала громко.   
— Нет. Кое-что получше. 

Дерьмо.   
Соло снова сжал его член и медленными, уверенными движениями привёл в полную боевую готовность. А потом натянул сверху что-то вроде плотно облегающего чехла — холодного и скользкого. Хакс не успел почувствовать дискомфорт, эта вещица очень быстро нагрелась от прикосновений Соло. 

— Готов? — И прежде чем Хакс успел что-нибудь сказать в ответ, чехол завибрировал, сжимаясь и пульсируя.   
— Это самая низкая скорость. Что думаешь?   
Хакса тут же скрутило спазмом, но он сумел овладеть собой, сфокусироваться на впивающихся в запястья верёвках, на завязке поверх кляпа, на ниточке слюны, стекающей вниз по подбородку.   
— Упрямец, — неодобрительно цыкнул Соло. 

Хакс услышал несколько щелчков, и пульсация усилилась. Примерно в десять раз. Извиваясь в путах, Хакс вскрикнул, но его вопль резко оборвался. Несколько секунд спустя Соло вернул прежний режим, и Хакс, задыхаясь, обмяк на стуле. Повязка на глазах промокла от слёз.   
— И даже это была не полная мощность. Наверное, хорошо, что я не зарядил на полную катушку. — Соло прислонился к стене рядом, задев Хакса рукавом. — Прибережём это на потом. А пока давай посмотрим, как долго ты продержишься. Ладно?


	2. Глава вторая

В какой-то момент тело Хакса сдалось. Он почувствовал, что не в силах больше держать голову, и наконец потерял сознание. В последний момент он подумал, что не очнётся вовсе, но это было бы слишком легко. Вместо того, придя в себя, Хакс обнаружил, что распластан на жёстком матрасе. Полностью обнажённый. С обмотанными простынёй ногами. Он шаг за шагом проанализировал своё состояние: горло болело внутри и снаружи, запястья горели после верёвки, плечи ныли, спина была усеяна ушибами вдоль и поперёк, член болезненно ныл, измученный часами гиперстимуляции. Голова по-прежнему раскалывалась, но подсохшую кровь вытерли со лба. 

Желая хоть немного отсрочить момент, когда ему придётся встать, он осмотрел комнату. Помещение было большим, но практически пустым. Окон в серых дюракритовых стенах он не обнаружил. Хакс заметил две двери. Одна, открытая, вела в небольшой освежитель, вторая, запертая, судя по всему, была путём к свободе, хотя возле неё не наблюдалось контрольной панели. Кровать, на которой он лежал, и маленький шкафчик справа были единственными предметами обстановки. На верхней полке шкафчика стояла бутылка воды и лежали две плитки сухпайка. Как только Хакс их заметил, в животе заурчало. Попытавшись сесть, он обнаружил, что прикован к кровати за правую лодыжку. 

Подумав, он откинул мысль о том, что припасы могли быть напичканы наркотиками, и залпом осушил полбутылки, игнорируя боль в горле во время глотания. Вряд ли это было в духе Соло. Провернуть такое же с сухпайком не вышло, поэтому Хакс ел не торопясь. Откусывал понемногу и запивал водой. Пытаясь отвлечься, он продолжил изучать обстановку. Наклонившись, он удостоверился, что и кровать, и шкафчик были приварены к полу, а шкафчик к тому же оснащён электронным замком. Выпрямившись, он заметил ещё одну цепь с обручем в изголовье кровати. Хакс не сомневался, что если проверит оставшиеся два угла, то обнаружит там такие же приспособления. От этой мысли желудок подступил к горлу, и Хакс на несколько минут сосредоточился на дыхании, только чтобы не исторгнуть из себя всё, что успел съесть. 

Он заставил себя прикончить паёк, пытаясь успокоиться, разглядывая комнату. На серой однообразной поверхности пола и стен выделялись лишь двери да круглое пятнышко в углу потолка — судя по всему, голокамера. Кровать, как ни странно, была довольно удобной, а матрас и простыня — чистыми, хотя и не очень новыми. А ещё в помещении наличествовал своего рода климат-контроль, поскольку Хакс не замёрз, несмотря на отсутствие одежды. Впрочем, вентиляционного отверстия он не заметил. Цепь на лодыжке не позволяла отойти дальше чем на шаг от кровати. Встав на четвереньки, он обнаружил, что под кроватью ничего не было. Но зато он нашёл ещё две цепи с обручами и пластиковую прокладку под простынёй. После этого открытия его мозг выключился на неопределённое время. 

Теперь оставалось только ждать. Обычно он полагался на хронометр, чтобы свериться с внутренним ощущением времени. Но не зная, сколько он пробыл без сознания, без строгого корабельного расписания, Хакс не был уверен в том, сколько времени прошло. И единственным признаком тянувшихся часов стало нарастающее давление в мочевом пузыре. 

Когда дверь наконец открылась, он так удивился, что спрыгнул с кровати, и тут же чуть не упал, поскольку цепь натянулась.   
— Рад меня видеть, мой генерал? — усмехнулся Соло. Хакс что-то проворчал в ответ на это проявление приязни. Он заставил себя стоять ровно, сопротивляясь порыву прикрыться, и смотрел, как приближается Соло. И всё же вздрогнул поневоле, когда тот потянулся и очертил скулу большим пальцем.   
— Хорошо спал? — продолжил Соло. В его голосе звучала неподдельная забота. Но прежде чем Хакс успел ответить, Соло толкнул его назад. Зацепившись за край кровати, Хакс упал на неё. Сердце забилось в бешеном темпе. Хакс попытался вскочить, но понял, что не в силах сдвинуться с места, застыв там, где приземлился.   
— Не-а, не сейчас. — Соло покачал головой и пропал из поля зрения. А потом Хакс почувствовал прикосновение к лодыжке. Обруч исчез. Соло отступил в сторону, и Хакс осознал, что снова может двигаться. Он всегда считал истории о Силе глупыми сказками, но после того, как прошлой ночью уже несколько раз столкнулся с этим трюком, пересмотрел своё мнение.   
— Я подумал, тебе надо в туалет. 

Не доверяя собственному голосу, Хакс кивнул и направился в сторону освежителя. Соло следовал за ним чуть поодаль, но — прежде чем Хакс успел захлопнуть дверь — просунул руку, не давая двери закрыться полностью. Хотя причин для этого, кроме устрашения, не существовало. Быстрый осмотр показал, что маленькая кабинка так же пуста, как и комната, в которой Хакс очнулся. После Академии и казарм для младшего офицерского состава ему было не впервой делить с кем-либо уборную, поэтому он проигнорировал Соло и занялся своими делами. Взявшись за член, Хакс не сдержался и сморщился от боли. Он ждал комментария или какой-нибудь саркастической ремарки, но Соло вёл себя на удивление тихо. 

Ополаскивая руки, Хакс избегал смотреть в зеркало. Он не испытывал желания каталогизировать свои повреждения. Соло уже сделал это за него. Сложив руки на груди и скрестив ноги, Соло стоял в дверях, опираясь на косяк. Лукаво усмехнувшись, он окинул Хакса одобрительным взглядом и, сделав шаг вперёд, перегородил выход из освежителя. Очевидно, он ждал какой-то реакции, но Хакс молча скрестил руки и, вскинув бровь, зыркнул на Соло. Прошлой ночью тот получил огромное удовольствие, добиваясь от него стонов, вынуждая его выкрикивать всё, что он думает, несмотря на кляп во рту. Но теперь, получив возможность свободно говорить, Хакс решил, что ну его к чёрту. Лучше молчать. 

Когда стало ясно, что Хакс не намерен играть, Соло отступил в сторону, освобождая путь, и насмешливо поклонился.   
— После тебя, генерал. 

Не имело значения, умел ли Соло в самом деле проникать в голову или всего лишь хорошо разбирался в языке тела и мог отделить пустые угрозы от реальных. У Хакса отсутствовал план, и казалось, ничто не могло выдать его потенциальных намерений в мыслях или неосознанных намёках. Он просто действовал. Проходя мимо Соло, он пригнулся и взмахнул локтем, целясь в солнечное сплетение. Движение, отработанное за время обучения тысячу раз, неоднократно выручало его в Академии, предотвратив множество конфликтов до того, как они успевали возникнуть. Но не в этот раз. Вместо того, чтобы нанести удар, Хакс споткнулся. Соло исчез. Хакс обернулся как раз «вовремя». Натолкнувшись грудью на кулак, он отлетел назад. 

— Чудесно. Я надеялся, что ты ещё не растерял боевой задор.   
Несмотря на практически одинаковый рост, преимущество было на стороне Соло. Плюс приблизительно двадцать килограмм мышц. Не говоря о такой мелочи, как отсутствие на Хаксе одежды. Он попытался, но даже если бы он не превратился в кабинетную крысу за последние несколько лет и принимал к рассмотрению все предложения Фазмы о спарринге, шансов у него не было. Соло понадобилось всего несколько секунд, чтобы ткнуть его лицом в матрас и оседлать, прижав руки к бокам.

— Не волнуйся, мой генерал. Веселье только начинается.   
Хакс с недоверием наблюдал за тем, как левая цепь, дребезжа, поднялась в воздух, и обруч полетел прямо в протянутую ладонь Соло. Тот, не прилагая почти никаких усилий, заставил Хакса выпрямить руку и защёлкнул обруч вокруг запястья. 

Вцепившись Хаксу в волосы, Соло взял его за подбородок и развернул голову, вынуждая смотреть, как поднимается цепь справа. Как только на втором запястье сомкнулся обруч, Хакс почувствовал прикосновение, едва заметное, похожее на ласку, в том месте, где металл касался кожи. Почти как поцелуй. Соло поменял позицию, и Хакс догадался, что последует за этим. Прежде чем Соло удалось закрепить его ноги, он успел как следует ударить его и почувствовал, как пятка врезалась в кость. Он ожидал в ответ вспышки гнева, но, судя по всему, это лишь позабавило Соло. И так было даже хуже. 

Цепи не оставляли простора для движения; Хакс почувствовал напряжение в плечах и бёдрах, почувствовал, как прогнулся матрас под весом Соло, когда тот устроился между его ног. Он не смог сдержаться и дёрнулся, когда Соло легонько погладил его чуть ниже ягодиц. 

— Если бы ты только видел, как шикарно выглядишь.   
Хакс мог лишь представлять, какая картина открывалась глазам Соло. Беспомощный, абсолютно раскрытый и доступный, растянутый, неспособный сделать хоть что-то, кроме как звенеть цепями. 

Кровать скрипнула, когда Соло переместился и, прижавшись губами к пояснице Хакса, вынудил его вздрогнуть.   
— Мой. Целиком и полностью.   
Соло проложил цепочку поцелуев вдоль позвоночника и, навалившись всем телом, жарко задышал в ухо.   
— Просто прекрасен, — пробормотал он снова и качнул бёдрами. 

Хакс почувствовал нарастающую панику, ощутив, как трётся о кожу грубая ткань, как твердеет прижатый к его телу член. Соло впился Хаксу в шею и провёл языком по оставленным на нежной коже следам от верёвки. Хрипло выдохнув, Хакс прикусил губу до крови, пытаясь сосредоточиться на чём-нибудь, только бы отвлечься от прикосновений Соло. 

Как ни странно, тот скатился с него, и Хакс обрадовался этой отсрочке, какой бы короткой она ни оказалась. Вытянув шею, Хакс увидел, как Соло соскользнул с кровати и опустился на колени.   
— Вижу, ты уже пытался влезть сюда. — Соло похлопал ладонью по шкафчику. — Впрочем, запирать было не обязательно. Я только хотел сделать сюрприз. 

Хакс услышал щелчок, хотя Соло даже не коснулся замка. Очередные штучки Силы, судя по всему. Протянув руку, Соло извлёк из шкафчика бутылку смазки и поставил сверху. Следом показался поднос, на котором красовались сексуальные игрушки. Размер их варьировался от «чуть толще пальца» до «крупнее кулака и длиннее предплечья». И когда Соло поднял самую большую, Хакс не сдержался и заскулил. 

— Ну, что думаешь, мой генерал? Начнём с этого? — Не дав времени на ответ, Соло поставил игрушку вертикально рядом с подносом. — Пожалуй, нет. Это слишком, даже я признаю. — Он поменял позицию, перекрыв Хаксу обзор. — Да, а вот этот в самый раз. 

Соло сгрёб бутылочку и исчез из поля зрения, оставив Хакса терзаться неизвестностью, глядя на монструозный дилдо. Матрас вновь прогнулся, когда Соло уселся у Хакса между ног. Раздался лёгкий хлопок колпачка. И хотя Хакс знал, что его ждёт, он дёрнулся, когда первые капли холодной жидкости попали на кожу, и, вопреки намерению хранить молчание, выругался, ощутив пальцы Соло у своей дырки. 

— Вот так. Какой ты тихий. Мне начинать волноваться?   
Согнув палец, Соло принялся разрабатывать мышцы, и Хакс не смог промолчать.   
— Клянусь, я убью тебя.   
Соло рассмеялся.   
— Не сегодня. — Он действовал напористо, и Хакс вновь выругался. — А ты тугой. Расслабься, генерал. 

Его шершавый палец не смягчила даже смазка. И при других обстоятельствах Хаксу бы понравилась эта грубость. Соло не торопясь вставлял и извлекал палец, медленно растягивал его, готовил, и это обжигало. И когда первый стон сорвался с губ Хакса, он мысленно пожелал, чтобы ему в рот снова вставили кляп. 

Соло отодвинулся от него, и Хакс даже успел удивиться, но тут что-то холодное прижалось к его дырке. После того как, сгустив краски, Соло умышленно скрыл свой выбор, Хакс почти испытал разочарование, осознав, что эта штука оказалась чуть толще пальца. Будучи довольно гладкой, она плавно скользнула внутрь и почти сразу завибрировала, пульсируя в беспорядочном ритме. Соло покрутил её и потихоньку потянул назад, выискивая простату. Когда дилдо прошёлся по ней, Хакс вскрикнул. 

— Понимаю, ты ждал чего-то другого. Знаю, что был вчера жесток с тобой. Поэтому решил загладить свою вину.   
Вибрация усилилась, интенсивность пронизывающих тело импульсов возросла. Пытаясь заглушить стоны, Хакс зарылся лицом в матрас, вздрагивая от струящегося сквозь тело удовольствия.   
— Смотри-ка! Просто очаровательно. 

Руки скользили вверх-вниз вдоль спины, поглаживали бёдра. Рисуя круги на коже извивающегося под ним человека, Соло без устали нашёптывал что-то ласковое и ободряющее. Оргазм был близок, Хакс ожидал, что дилдо вытащат и вибрация вот-вот прекратится, но этого не произошло. Ощущения нарастали, под веками заплясали звёзды. Будто скрученная в животе тугая спираль распрямилась, заполняя его до краёв. 

— Отпусти себя. Хочу тебя услышать, — настаивал Соло. Но Хакс, сцепив зубы, твёрдо решил, что не проронит ни звука во время оргазма. Раздался смешок. — Можешь бороться сколько угодно. Победа всё равно останется за мной. 

Вздрагивая и задыхаясь, Хакс попытался выровнять дыхание, но Соло так и не выключил вибратор. По правде сказать, у Хакса сложилось впечатление, что пульсация усилилась. Он почувствовал прикосновение ткани к своим голым ногам и догадался, что Соло слез с кровати. Взъерошив Хаксу волосы и мягко прижавшись губами ко лбу напоследок, Соло покинул помещение. Дверь за ним закрылась с лязгом, прокатившимся эхом по комнате.


	3. Глава третья

В редкие моменты просветления Хакс задумывался, как давно ушёл Соло. Не то чтобы он оставил его в одиночестве. Теперь дверь в его камеру была открыта, и Хакс слышал, как Соло ходит где-то в соседней комнате, слышал, как пищит датапад ( _интересно, его? если так, то удачи с паролем_ ), видел, как время от времени мигает синий огонёк голокамеры. Соло проверял его дважды. Первый раз — когда Хакс содрогнулся в приступе рвоты. Соло замедлил ритм вибратора, хотя не выключил его до конца. А потом смочил губы Хакса водой, поглаживая при этом его лоб в жалкой пародии на ласку. Затем он снова вышел, мурлыкая под нос приторно-сладкие слова утешения. Когда он заглянул во второй раз, ещё одна тонкая струйка воды капнула Хаксу в рот, а потом Соло поменял настройки, выбрав совершенно невыносимый произвольный режим, превративший Хакса в дрожащую массу. И ожидание очередной смены ритма было даже хуже, чем насилие над его изнывающим от чрезмерной стимуляции телом. 

Поначалу Хаксу удавалось сдерживать данное себе обещание: он молчал, не позволяя Соло в полной мере насладиться ситуацией. Но когда тело в третий раз содрогнулось от оргазма, превратив его в рыдающее желе, он сдался. Он перечислил всё, что сделает с Соло, если тот попадёт ему в руки. Он начал с подробного описания деталей, но, не дождавшись ответа, принялся громко выкрикивать беспорядочные угрозы. В конце концов он принялся вопить, а когда больше не мог вопить, рыдал и умолял до тех пор, пока не сорвал голос. Связанный, измождённый, он лежал в луже подсыхающей спермы; из-под обручей на руках сочилась кровь, словно довершая эту ужасную пытку. В итоге он достиг точки полного онемения и был бы рад окончательно потерять сознание. 

Хакс не смог бы сказать, прошли после этого минуты или часы, но наконец сильные руки коснулись его запястий и лодыжек, освобождая их от обручей. Следом из тела исчез вибратор, и Хакс всхлипнул. Он так сроднился с чувством заполненности, что отсутствие ощущений причинило боль. Соло возился рядом с кроватью, но Хакс не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы открыть глаза и посмотреть, что тот делает. Прикосновение обнажённой кожи к спине вывело его из ступора. Соло прижался к нему всем телом, а потом Хакс ощутил, как член уткнулся ему в дырку. 

И хотя физически Хакс не мог кричать, разум его вопил, когда Соло скользнул внутрь и начал вбиваться в него уверенными, резкими толчками, которые бы в другом месте и в другое время заставили его стонать от удовольствия. Он едва осознавал, что его целуют в щёку и подбородок, едва чувствовал цепкую хватку на своих плечах. Соло что-то шептал, и Хакс каким-то образом понимал всё, несмотря на белый шум внутри головы. 

_как же хорошо, очень хорошо, ты раскроешься для меня, впустишь целиком, я заполню тебя без остатка, у тебя не останется секретов, всё твоё станет моим, знай, ты принадлежишь мне, никогда не отпущу, ты мой навсегда_

И Хакс чувствовал это, чувствовал, как липкие пальцы проникают в мозг, оскверняя его даже больше, чем физическое насилие. Это продолжалось и продолжалось. Хакс попытался отступить, но не нашёл ни единого места, чтобы укрыться. И лишь когда Соло, вздрогнув и толкнувшись в последний раз, выкрикнул его имя и замер сверху, заполняя нежеланным жаром, Хаксу было даровано избавление. 

Он не знал, как долго пробыл в забытьи, не помнил, как Соло слез с него и встал с кровати. Он только понял, что его наконец оставили в покое. То был благословенный момент небытия, а потом его подхватили на руки и потащили через комнату, баюкая обмякшее тело, как ребёнка. Очередной провал в памяти, и тёплые струи ударили его, ужалив израненную кожу, и он, хрипло выдохнув, застонал. Сильные руки крепко держали его, пока мягкая влажная ткань смывала с него пот, кровь и сперму. Он снова потерялся во времени и пришёл в себя, когда его, укутанного в полотенце, положили на холодный пол. В губы ткнулась чашка, и Хакс узнал вкус жидкого анальгетика, знакомый с детства. Аккуратные прикосновения к запястьям, шее, лодыжкам. Резкий запах бакты. Повязки, напоминающие о верёвках и кандалах. Хакс всхлипнул. Касания стали ещё нежнее, а нашёптывания — более ласковыми. Но они не приносили утешения. А потом Соло поднял его и вернул в кровать, уложив на чистую простыню.   
Хакс ждал. Он готовился к очередной порции мучений, и они настигли его, но совсем не те, о которых он думал. Соло лёг рядом с ним и, прижавшись плотнее и пристроив руку на талии, накрыл их обоих одеялом. И в тот момент, когда Соло уткнулся в него носом и притянул поближе, в жалком подобии нежных объятий, Хакс вновь услышал тихий голос, призывающий успокоиться и уснуть. Вопреки всему, он вдруг понял, что поддаётся голосу и обещанному им покою. И тогда тьма поглотила его.

***   
Когда Хакс очнулся, перед глазами всё плыло. Глядя в потолок, он пытался вспомнить, где находится. Взволнованный открытием, он застонал, и ноющая боль заявила о себе. Ощущения были — как после его самого эпичного отпуска. И хотя разум всё ещё был затуманен, Хакс отметил, что рядом лежит что-то тёплое, чьё-то дыхание щекочет ухо и чья-то рука сжимает талию. И когда рука обхватила его покрепче, а голос забормотал в ухо, Хакс всё вспомнил. Его словно перемкнуло. Изогнувшись, он в панике отпихнул Соло и спрыгнул с кровати. Приземление было жёстким. Он плюхнулся на пол, ударившись ладонями, но прежде чем смог сделать хотя бы шаг, понял, что не в силах двинуться с места. 

— Доброе утро, любовничек! — голос Соло был до тошноты жизнерадостным.   
— Любовничек? — выплюнул Хакс.   
— Ну, не будь таким букой. Возвращайся в постель. 

Вместо того чтобы бежать, о чём молила каждая частичка его тела, Хакс почувствовал, что поднимается, двигается вперёд и снова ныряет под одеяло. Он будто парил над собой и видел со стороны, как прижимается к Соло, кладёт руку ему на грудь, а голову на плечо.   
— Так-то лучше, не правда ли?   
Его голова кивнула самостоятельно.   
— Как насчёт крепкого утреннего поцелуя? 

Хакс вздёрнул подбородок, губы встретились с губами Соло и разжались под натиском его языка. _«Борись_ , — пытался он приказать себе. — _Кусай. Бей. Кричи. Сделай хоть что-нибудь»._ Но тело подвело и ещё глубже потонуло в объятиях Соло. И когда ему позволили отстраниться, он вложил всю свою ненависть в злобный взгляд — похоже, единственный дозволенный вид сопротивления.   
— Что ты со мной сделал?   
Губы прижались к его лбу, несмотря на попытку уклониться.   
— Я сделал тебя своим.   
— Нет. — Голос, по крайней мере, пока принадлежал ему.   
— Ты мой, — обронил Соло. И как ни сложно было принять, даже это оказалось вне контроля Хакса.   
— Я твой.   
— Повтори.   
— Я твой.   
— Скажи моё имя. Скажи «Бен».   
— Я твой, Бен. 

Паника пронзила Хакса, когда Соло взгромоздился сверху и придавил его к матрасу. Твёрдый горячий член прижался к животу. Его тело действовало самостоятельно: выгнувшись, оно подалось навстречу Соло; руки обхватили талию. Хакс вздрогнул, когда Соло погладил его по голове, пропуская пряди сквозь пальцы. А значит, его бессознательные реакции пока ещё не были затронуты фокусами Силы. И хотя почти вся шея Хакса была обмотана бинтами, Соло умудрился найти обнажённый участок кожи и атаковал его, резко впившись зубами. Хакс вскрикнул: отчасти от боли, отчасти от нежеланного удовольствия. Тело снова подвело его, несмотря на последние два дня, наполненные непрекращающейся болью и пытками. 

Хакс не понял, что расплакался по-настоящему, пока Соло не вытер слёзы в уголках его глаз.   
— Ш-ш-ш, всё в порядке. Я понимаю. Всё хорошо. Это слишком для тебя. Нужно время. Обещаю, сегодня торопиться не будем.   
Не прекращая говорить, Соло поднял руку и притянул бутылочку со смазкой.   
— Нет. Пожалуйста! — Хакс ненавидел себя за то, что пришлось прибегнуть к мольбам, ненавидел свой надрывно звучащий голос, но мысли о потенциальных пытках терзали его не меньше.   
Соло снова пробормотал что-то утешительное, а потом сел, прислонившись к стене, и щёлкнул колпачком.   
— Всё в порядке, — повторил он. — Дай руку. 

Когда Хакс выполнил приказ, Соло развернул его руку и налил в ладонь большую порцию смазки. Она быстро согрелась; Соло заставил его обхватить свой член и, накрыв его руку своей, задал нужный ритм. Его довольное урчание очень быстро переросло в громкие стоны, по мере того как он, прикусив губу, всё сильнее и увереннее вбивался в ладонь Хакса. Хакс чувствовал удовольствие Соло, благодаря той извращённой связи, что установилась между ними. Его тело пыталось отреагировать, но слишком уж заёбанным оно было, слишком измождённым. Казалось, у Соло не было намерений затягивать процесс, но с другой стороны, отказывать себе в чём-либо противоречило его природе. Разрядка была близка. Так близка, что Хакс почти позволил себе порадоваться, что его минует очередная порция унижений. Но тут Соло положил свободную руку ему на затылок и направил его голову вниз. 

— Открой, — приказал он, и Хакс подчинился. Как только член скользнул в рот, Соло кончил, заполняя его семенем. Хакс не успел проглотить всё, и остатки, смешавшись со слюной, потекли по их сплетённым рукам. — Так не пойдёт, — сказал Соло, и Хакс принялся облизывать пальцы, слушая непрекращающийся поток похвал.   
Соло поднялся с кровати. Невидимые щупальца вновь шевельнулись в разуме Хакса, и он последовал за своим мучителем. Он стоял и смиренно ждал, пока Соло разматывал бинты и вытирал бакту с кожи. 

— Срок годности у этой штуки вышел, но, по-моему, она ещё эффективна.   
_«Эффективна для чего?»_  — подумал Хакс. Его бледная кожа выглядела почти здоровой, за исключением ярко-жёлтых и зеленоватых синяков. Соло затолкал его в освежитель и, включив душ, оставил одного. Хакс выкрутил вентиль до упора, но вода осталась чуть тёплой. _«Может, оно и к лучшему»_ , — решил он. Очень уж велико было искушение обварить кожу, а потом стереть с неё последние два дня. 

Когда он вышел, Соло поджидал его с парой свободных штанов на завязках и рубашкой. Штаны оказались почти впору, за исключением длины, но рубашка висела на нём, сползая то с одного плеча, то с другого, несмотря на все усилия. Соло нашёл это забавным и, пока Хакс пытался привести себя в порядок, поцеловал оба плеча по очереди. Хакс стерпел это, представляя, как его локоть врезается в губы Соло, выбивает зубы, а кровь брызжет на зеркало. 

— Вижу, твой дух ещё не сломлен. Отлично. А значит, нас ждёт ещё больше веселья.   
С этими словами Соло взял его за руку и впервые вывел из камеры. Соседнее помещение было примерно таким же: серые дюракритовые стены без окон. В середине стоял стол и два стула, у одной стены располагалась походная раскладушка, у второй — небольшой холодильник, а ещё раковина и подвесной шкафчик над ней. В следующем дверном проёме виднелась ещё одна комната. Хакс заметил стоящий там голоприёмник, и у него засвербило внутри. Один вызов. И «Финализатор» с легионами штурмовиков прибыл бы на место и стёр бы этот грязный притон с лица планеты. А потом он, как и следовало ожидать, проявил бы милосердие: взял Соло с собой в качестве пленника и провёл месяцы, упиваясь местью. 

— Если ты закончил со своими ничтожными фантазиями, то завтрак готов.   
Вздрогнув, Хакс пришёл в себя и обнаружил, что стоит в центре комнаты, там, где Соло поставил его. Стол уже был накрыт: две тарелки с какой-то кашей и два стакана с голубым молоком. Ноги сами понесли Хакса вперёд. Соло отодвинул один из стульев и, когда Хакс сел, устроился на втором стуле у противоположного конца стола, словно пытался создать иллюзию семейной идиллии. 

После сухпайков каша на вкус оказалась лучше ожидаемого, но, попытавшись проглотить первую ложку, Хакс поперхнулся. 

— Крифф, твоё горло. Я забыл, прости. Подожди минутку. — Соло вскочил и, порывшись в шкафчике, вернулся с двумя маленькими стаканами, напоминающими стаканчики для пилюль в медотсеке «Финализатора». В одном, как догадался Хакс, был тот же анальгетик, что он пил прошлой ночью. Во втором лежала небольшая чёрная таблетка.   
— Сперва это. — Хакс безропотно выпил обезболивающее, и Соло протянул ему второй стаканчик. — А теперь таблетку.   
— Что это?   
— Сначала глотай, вопросы будешь задавать потом.

Его рука поднялась и кинула таблетку в рот. Анальгетик начал действовать, и она легко проскочила вниз по горлу. Соло подтолкнул тарелку, и Хакс взял ложку.   
— Ты должен съесть всё. Тебе понадобятся силы. 

Именно в этот момент тело напомнило Хаксу, что плитка сухпайка была его единственной пищей за последние тридцать шесть часов, плюс-минус. И несмотря на странный контроль со стороны Соло, он уже не мог отрицать потребность в еде, даже назло своему мучителю. Между глотками Хакс попробовал спросить снова:   
— Так что за таблетка?   
— Небольшая доза кое-чего синтетического. Совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы удостовериться, что после того, как мы закончим, ты будешь склонен к дополнительному сотрудничеству. У него высокая степень привыкания, но не волнуйся. Вероятнее всего, мне не нужно будет использовать его повторно. Не после того, как мы проведём вместе ещё немного времени. Однако скоро нас ожидает важный сеанс связи, и я должен быть уверен, что ты станешь сотрудничать. 

Значит, он ошибся. Наркотики были в духе Соло, но, по крайней мере, тот был честен. Хакс знал, что ему стоит больше переживать о том, с какой готовностью он кивнул в ответ на просьбу не волноваться, но препарат начал действовать. Умиротворяющий туман овладел его разумом. К тому времени, как они оба доели свои порции, Хакс почувствовал, что плывёт. 

Обойдя стол, Соло приблизился к Хаксу и взял его за руки. Давление в голове возросло. Хакс испугался, что за этим последует боль, но не ощутил ничего, кроме ласкового прикосновения Соло к пальцам. На краю зрения мерцали искорки.   
— Да, ты готов. — Соло поднял Хакса и, не отпуская рук, повёл его в соседнюю комнату.   
— Сядь здесь. Ты поймёшь, что говорить. Всё будет хорошо.   
— Всё будет хорошо, — машинально повторил Хакс. _«Голопроектор. Кажется, я что-то хотел сделать с ним? Верно? Но теперь это не имеет значения». _  
Прибор загудел, пробуждаясь к жизни. В голубом свечении появилась фигура. Хакс знал это лицо.   
— Привет, мам, — сказал Соло с теплотой в голосе, но теперь Хакс знал, как умело тот мог притворяться.   
— Генерал Органа, — кивнул Хакс и увидел такой же жест в ответ.   
— Ты получила данные? — спросил Соло. Органа кивнула вновь. — Они сказали «да»?   
— Твоя передача прошла, да. Генерал Хакс, схемы и контрольные коды, отправленные моим сыном, будут бесценны для нашего дела. Бен довольно настойчиво защищал ваши интересы. Проконсультировавшись, я получила разрешение на предоставление вам убежища и амнистию за все совершённые против Республики преступления. Если база «Старкиллер», которую вы так подробно описали, войдёт в эксплуатацию, то Галактика, несомненно, падёт перед лицом Первого Порядка. __

__Если бы не пристальный контроль Соло, у Хакса бы челюсть отвисла. _«Какие схемы? Какие коды? О чём она говорит?» _И пока его мозг пытался обработать информацию, Хакс пожал плечами и произнёс:  
— Когда мы только начали разрабатывать проект «Старкиллер», я думал лишь о славе, которую он принесёт Порядку. Но недавно я осознал всю чудовищность того, что строилось под моим руководством, масштабы человеческих потерь в случае применения этого оружия… — Соло обнял Хакса за плечи, и он, уступив, расслабился в его руках. ___ _

____Героический джедай утешал благородного перебежчика. О, судя по всему, картина была ещё та, потому что сочувствие Органы ощущалось даже через голограмму.  
— Бен рассказал, через что вам пришлось пройти, чтобы убежать и передать нам информацию. Не знаю, как и благодарить вас за это. Мы запомним вас как героя Республики. — Она сделала паузу. — Понимаю, вы и так много сделали, но если бы в нашем распоряжении были ваши тактические навыки, когда мы сделаем ход… — Органа умолкла. _ _ _ _

____Сзади раздался грохот перевернувшегося стола, и Хакса затопила паника, слишком сильная, чтобы быть вызванной таким обыденным шумом. Сжавшись, он попытался вывернуться из хватки Соло и чуть не упал со стула. Сердце бешено забилось. Хакс попытался взглянуть на Соло, подавив спровоцированный тем порыв, но ему удалось лишь жалко выдохнуть и, вцепившись в собственные волосы, начать раскачиваться на стуле взад-вперёд. Соло вновь обнял его и, пригладив растрёпанную шевелюру, заставил расслабиться, превратив в ничтожное создание — главный аттракцион своего личного цирка. Как же Хакс ненавидел Соло за это и ненавидел Органу за то, что она стала свидетельницей. Хакс слышал, как она что-то говорит, но не мог разобрать ни слова. А потом Соло прервал её._ _ _ _

____— Я же сказал — нет, мам. Если бы ты знала, что они с ним делали, ты бы не просила. Он не может.  
 _«Что они с ним делали?»_ Несмотря на наркотический туман, Хаксу хотелось смеяться, но всё, что ему позволили — икающий всхлип. А потом Соло, казалось, перерезал все сдерживающие нити, и Хакс полностью потерялся.   
— Я отправлю остальную информацию чуть позже, мама. А теперь мне надо идти. — Соло оборвал связь, прежде чем Органа успела ответить.   
— О, всё прошло идеально! Ты был очарователен.   
— Правда? — Эйфория струилась сквозь его тело. От похвалы Соло клонило в сон.   
— Конечно. А теперь тебе нужно отдохнуть. У меня ещё много дел. Возвращайся в свою комнату.   
Поцеловав Хакса в щёку, Соло игриво прикрикнул на него. Хакс поднялся и, пройдя через оба помещения, вернулся в камеру. Вскарабкавшись на кровать, он укрылся почти по шею. _«Отдыхай»_ , — раздалось внутри головы. Хакс закрыл глаза._ _ _ _


	4. Глава четвёртая

Проснувшись в следующий раз, Хакс не испытывал смятения. Он помнил всё. Он поднялся с кровати и отправился искать Соло.  
И обнаружил своего похитителя растянувшимся на раскладушке в соседнем с камерой помещении. Тот что-то набирал, щёлкая по экрану датапада. Хакс осознал, что это его гаджет, а Соло каким-то образом умудрился взломать пароль. Когда Хакс приблизился, Соло поднял на него взгляд и улыбнулся.

— О, ты проснулся. Отлично. Мама прислала подтверждение твоего помилования, очередную порцию благодарностей и пожелание скорейшего выздоровления.  
Выздоровления?  
— Выздоровления после чего? И о каких файлах ты трепался? О каких схемах? Я ничего тебе не давал.  
Соло оскалил зубы.  
— Выздоровления после травм, которые ты получил при побеге из Первого Порядка, когда они узнали о твоём намерении дезертировать, конечно. А что до остального…  
 _«Ты сделал это. Ты дал мне всё»._ Губы Соло больше не шевелились, но Хакс по-прежнему слышал его голос, отдающийся эхом внутри черепа. _«И всё, что мне оставалось сделать — раскрыть тебя для своих нужд. Разбить на кусочки. Все твои укрепления, все стены. Они пали»._ Хакс тряхнул головой, словно пытался вытеснить слова изнутри, но Соло усилил напор. _«Я заполнил тебя без остатка, я побывал в каждом уголке твоего разума. Всё, что ты знаешь, всё, чем ты являешься, теперь полностью принадлежит мне. Ты мой»._

Хакс вскрикнул, хотя понял, что это Соло позволил ему. Он чувствовал Соло, чувствовал, как тот просеивает его разум, заставляя вспомнить вещи, которые он давно позабыл, позволяя им всплыть на поверхность, как пузырькам. После было ещё что-то: отрывочные вспышки встреч, технических брифингов, аттестации персонала. Конечно, это было далеко не всё, но достаточно. Достаточно, чтобы доказать, что Соло сказал правду. Хаксу был дозволен ещё один вскрик, прежде чем Соло прервал его и, прижав к стене обычным взмахом руки, запечатал ему глотку крепче, чем верёвки несколькими днями ранее.

— Вот только не надо теперь истерить. Всё будет хорошо. Ты слышал, что сказала моя мама? Ты станешь героем!  
Невидимая рука вокруг шеи ослабла, и Хакс рухнул, хватая ртом воздух, пытаясь как следует наполнить лёгкие и успокоиться. Голос вернулся к нему, и он решил им воспользоваться.  
— Я убью тебя за это, Соло. Обещаю. Придёт день, когда ты меньше всего будешь этого ждать, и тогда я перережу тебе горло и искупаюсь в твоей крови.  
Соло рассмеялся, откинув голову. Он словно дразнил Хакса своей гладкой, гибкой шеей — такой близкой и в то же время совершенно недосягаемой. Во всяком случае, в данный момент.  
— Может, и убьёшь. Ты же понимаешь, что это тоже часть забавы. Ведь там, внутри, ты всё ещё сражаешься со мной и, возможно, когда-нибудь обретёшь силу, чтобы вырваться на свободу. Но я обещаю, что буду наслаждаться всем, что смогу взять у тебя до тех пор.

Когда Соло присел перед ним, Хакс дёрнулся и отстранился.  
— Не беспокойся, мой генерал. Пока ты в безопасности. У меня ещё есть работёнка.  
Кажется, мгновение свободы подошло к концу. Тело Хакса потопало обратно в камеру и устроилось на кровати спиной к выходу. Он застыл в этом положении и, уставившись в стену, слушал, как возится в соседнем помещении Соло. Связавшись с матерью, тот что-то бормотал. Вероятно, передавал оставшуюся часть файлов, скомпилированных из добытой у Хакса в голове информации. Хакс почувствовал, как кровь застыла в жилах, когда услышал голоса, обсуждающие засекреченные детали схемы «Старкиллера» и план, основанный целиком и полностью на похищенных из его мозга знаниях. О да, это повышало гарантии на успех.

Позади раздался шум: шаги, звук чего-то тяжёлого, упавшего на пол. Но обернуться Хакс не мог. Матрас прогнулся под весом вскарабкавшегося на кровать Соло. Тот плотно прижался к Хаксу и обхватил его руками.  
— Похоже, планирование завершено. Хотел бы я взять тебя с собой, но ты ещё не готов.  
— Ещё бы. Вот было бы неловко, если бы я раскрыл перед всеми твою ложь. — Хакс вдруг понял, что к нему вернулась способность двигаться, и он, неуклюже развернувшись лицом к Соло, злобно уставился на него.  
— Я оставил тебе немного сухпайков. Даже больше, чем нужно. Не думаю, что буду отсутствовать дольше недели.  
— Уж будь уверен, я выживу.  
Очевидно, за неделю можно будет найти выход отсюда.  
— Как насчёт поцелуя на удачу? — Широкая лапища обхватила подбородок и заставила Хакса вздёрнуть голову.  
— Как насчёт выйти в открытый космос через шлюз?

Хаксу почти удалось вырваться, но тут их губы соприкоснулись, и Соло, усмехнувшись ему в рот, притянул его поближе.

Несмотря на вырывающиеся стоны, его мысли всё ещё принадлежали ему, и Хакс наполнил их самыми смертоносными образами, которые смог вообразить, представив, как Соло лежит в луже собственной крови с оторванными конечностями.  
Насытившись поцелуем, Соло отстранился, и Хакс снова почувствовал, что его пригвоздило к койке. Соло медленно прошёл через комнату и, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, обернулся.

— Тебе лучше надеяться на нашу победу, потому что никто больше не знает, где ты находишься. Что, если Сопротивление проиграет? Что, если я погибну? Тогда ты сдохнешь от голода в одиночестве. — Соло дерзко ухмыльнулся и подмигнул. — Кроме того, мне кажется, ты хочешь прикончить меня собственноручно.  
Как только дверь захлопнулась, Хакса отпустило. Он мигом пересёк комнату и вцепился в двери, бессильно скребя ногтями по каркасу. Не найдя ни малейшего зазора, он завыл от отчаяния.

Голос Соло эхом отозвался внутри головы: _«Расслабься, мой генерал. Я вернусь — ты и опомниться не успеешь. И ты будешь очень рад меня видеть»._

Хакс услышал негромкие удаляющиеся шаги, а потом наступила тишина. Рядом с кроватью он обнаружил оставленный Соло деревянный ящик, наполненный разнообразными упаковками из фольги. И ни одной надписи на ауребеше. А значит, целую неделю он будет питаться неизвестно чем.

Теперь, когда у него появилась возможность, он основательно исследовал комнату. Стены и потолок были монолитными, без единого шва, за исключением дверной рамы, а дверь так плотно прилегала к ней, что в щель не прошёл бы и листок флимсипласта. Петли обеих дверей (в соседнюю комнату и в освежитель) были спрятаны под обшивкой, вмонтированной в стену. Хакс как-то подумывал над тем, что мог бы ослабить петли при помощи цепей с кровати, но Соло забрал их. Ещё одно похищенное воспоминание, крифф его дери. Зеркало в освежителе представляло собой цельный лист отполированного металла, а не стекла. Впрочем, оно оказалось приваренным к стене, так что всё равно толку от него не было никакого. Все трубы в душевой кабинке были спрятаны в стены, а пластиковая перегородка была слишком толстой, чтобы справиться с ней без инструментов.

Да, выйти из камеры не представлялось возможным, и ничто из обстановки нельзя было обратить в оружие. Судя по всему, он застрял тут основательно. Наконец, прервав поток ругани, Хакс занялся сухпайками и разложил их на кучки со схожими надписями, постаравшись рассортировать по языкам. Если он будет питаться скудно, то хватит на две недели. Может быть, на три, если он уменьшит порции с самого начала. Соло оставил ему две ложки — из самого дешёвого и мягкого пластика. Даже есть ими было сложно, не говоря о том, чтобы попытаться атаковать Соло. Проклятье. Это было невыносимо.

Двадцать семь шагов от стены до стены и тридцать четыре от двери до койки — вот его камера. Освежитель — семь шагов на десять. Койка — десять ладоней на шестнадцать, высота — до колен, застлана простынёй, чуть более тёмной, чем первоначально, но всё равно изношенной. Он нашёл зубную щётку, но пасты не обнаружил, как и прочих предметов для гигиены. Отвратительно.

А ещё он не знал, как отмечать время. Соло покормил его «завтраком», прежде чем покинуть, но не было никаких гарантий, что дело происходило утром. И когда он вновь почувствовал голод, то взял наугад одну из упаковок. Кажется, содержимое требовалось залить кипятком, но этой возможности у него не было. Чем бы это ни было, оно было твёрдым. Хакс не стал задумываться, вкус его не особо заботил, и он заставил себя прикончить паёк. Утилизатор мусора отсутствовал, поэтому он сполоснул пустой пакет водой и положил у двери.

По прошествии неопределённого времени, которое, к сожалению, нельзя было измерять шагами, он снова взял пакет и зубами разделил его на полоски, а потом использовал одну, попытавшись ослабить крепления на койке. Но лента с лёгкостью разорвалась. Поэтому он соединил остальные вместе и попробовал снова. В этот раз его старания принесли «плоды» — импровизированный инструмент соскользнул, и Хакс ободрал костяшки.

Что означало тупик. Никаких шансов. Ещё ни разу в жизни у него не было такого длительного периода безделья. С чувством гадливости он плюхнулся на койку и уставился в потолок.

К его удивлению, через неизвестный срок освещение вдруг снизилось на пятьдесят процентов. Несколько минут спустя свет стал ещё тусклее, а вскоре и вовсе погас, оставив его в кромешной темноте. В конце концов, теперь у него был хоть какой-то способ отсчитывать дни. С этими мыслями Хакс попытался заснуть.

В какой-то момент ему это удалось, и он провалился в сон, несмотря на вновь появившееся освещение. Его тело всё ещё восстанавливалось после насилия последних нескольких дней. Пробуждение было мучительным: голова раскалывалась, кожа покрылась липким потом. Его терзала жажда, голод и какое-то неоформившееся желание. Пища не удовлетворила его, и Хакс снова принялся беспокойно метаться по комнате. Двадцать семь на тридцать четыре, двадцать семь на… Когда Соло дал ему ту маленькую чёрную пилюлю, то упомянул, что она может вызвать привыкание. Ну просто чудесно. Сколько бы он ни пил воды, она не облегчала ватный привкус во рту, от яркого света казалось, что прямо в череп вонзают кинжалы, а съеденный паёк лежал в желудке мёртвым грузом. Хакс практически заполз обратно на койку и, укрывшись с головой в попытке защититься от света, свернулся клубком и замер.  
Он опять заснул, а когда открыл глаза, кругом стояла тьма. Грудь скрутило спазмом, дыхание перехватило. Отсутствие света и шума, это абсолютное небытие вокруг ввергло Хакса в панику. _«Это не повязка»_ , — уверял он себя. Он не связан. Он один. Рядом никого нет, никакие пытки не поджидают его во тьме.

Он заставил себя лежать на койке, сфокусировавшись на дыхании и зажмурив глаза так крепко, что под веками заплясали призрачные огоньки. Он считал каждый вдох и выдох, сконцентрировавшись на том, как воздух проникает в лёгкие. Десять вдохов, сотня, пятьсот. Он открыл глаза, даже не осознав этого, и сосредоточился на отдалённом голубом сиянии, маленьком проблеске света среди черноты. Голокамера. В самом верху у потолка. Этот огонёк принёс некоторое успокоение, и Хакс отключился.

На следующий «день» он лишь дважды покидал постель. Один раз, чтобы поесть, и второй — посетить освежитель. Даже принятие душа представлялось Хаксу каким-то непомерным трудом. Он по-прежнему был не в силах отследить ход времени, но ему показалось, что сегодня свет погас раньше, чем нужно. И хоть это несказанно выводило его из себя, он смог оценить великолепие техники, пусть она и была ещё одним способом сбить пленника с толку.

Проснувшись во время очередного светового цикла (Хакс решил не называть это «днями», убедившись, что Соло намеренно запрограммировал технику, чтобы сбить его внутренние биоритмы), он обнаружил, что, судя по всему, тело избавилось от остатков наркотика. Зайдя в освежитель, он заметил в зеркале, что синяки побледнели. Впрочем, это было не так уж хорошо. Не ощущая боли от ушибов, он не знал, на что отвлечься. Всё, на чём он мог теперь сфокусироваться: пустая комната и собственное одиночество.

Он уже непроизвольно начал ограничивать себя в пище и решил, что лучше так и продолжать, учитывая варианты. В самом худшем случае Сопротивление одержит быструю победу, Соло тут же вернётся. Но если того ранят или сопротивленцев разгромят, а Соло удастся убежать, Хакс застрянет здесь на более долгий срок. Чтобы выжить, он нуждался в Соло. Нуждался так же сильно, как ненавидел его. И да, тот был прав: Хакс умрёт, если Соло не вернётся.

Ну что же. Сперва душ, затем приём пищи, а потом он попытается занять себя чем-нибудь, чтобы не сойти с ума. Без мыла Хаксу не удалось ощутить себя чистым в полной мере, и всё-таки он почувствовал себя лучше. Но когда он обнаружил отсутствие сменной одежды, то задался вопросом: «Стоило ли вообще утруждаться?».  
— Мог бы оставить мне что-нибудь. — Хакс дёрнулся от звука собственного голоса. Первые слова, которые он произнес за два дня. — Блядь.

Он сполоснул рубашку, выкрутил и растянул на раковине. После того как она просохла, он надел её и, неохотно стащив штаны, проделал с ними то же самое. Он знал, что мог постирать вещи одновременно, но даже мысль о том, чтобы снова оказаться в камере голышом, причиняла ему боль. Кроме того, растягивая процесс, он хоть чем-то занимал себя. Пока штаны сохли, он взял ещё одну упаковку с сухпайком. Этот отлично заварился даже в тёплой воде, хотя всё равно мог соперничать с пайками Первого Порядка за звание самой безвкусной пищи в Галактике.

Вскоре высохли и штаны, койка была застелена, и Хакс обнаружил, что снова меряет шагами комнату. «Сколько дней пройдёт, — спрашивал он себя, — сколько дней, прежде чем я сойду с ума?».

Хакс предполагал, что после этого прошло около шести суток. В начале девятого дня заключения у него внезапно возникло странное щекочущее ощущение под веками. Задавшись вопросом, не свихнулся ли он окончательно, Хакс встряхнул головой. Но ощущение лишь усилилось. Оно всё нарастало и нарастало, всё больше походя на гигантскую руку, которая сжимала и блокировала все остальные чувства, пока он не свалился на пол, вцепившись в волосы. А потом с беззвучным хлопком всё исчезло. У Хакса было всего несколько мгновений, чтобы обдумать это, прежде чем дверь открылась.

Скулу Соло пересекал большой потемневший синяк, но в остальном он казался невредимым. Он стоял в дверях и улыбался, глядя на Хакса.  
— Угадай что, мой генерал! Мы победили!  
 _«Ты обрадуешься, когда увидишь меня»._  
И Хакс сделал шаг вперёд. Потом ещё один. А затем бросился через комнату и, заключив Соло в объятия, поцеловал.  
— Ты вернулся. Ты в безопасности, — произнёс он и, обмякнув в крепкой хватке заботливо подхвативших его тёплых рук, вздрогнул, когда ладони скользнули под рубашку.  
— Погоди, сперва посмотри отчёты, — начал Соло. Но Хакс оборвал его:  
— Позже. Хочу тебя прямо сейчас.

Соло рассмеялся, однако позволил Хаксу протащить себя через всю комнату, позволил стащить с себя куртку и бросить её на пол и не стал возражать, когда Хакс опрокинул его на койку и взгромоздился сверху. Пока Соло покрывал поцелуями его шею и лицо, Хакс вдруг осознал, что между ними по-прежнему много слоёв одежды. Соло вновь рассмеялся, когда Хакс завозился с пуговицами на рубашках, не переставая чертыхаться из-за того, что процесс затянулся. Хакс не мог остановиться, ему не хватало ощущений, которые дарило ему прикосновение к коже Соло и её вкус на языке. Он надавил на его плечи, и Соло распластался под ним, к превеликому удовольствию. Теперь Хакс мог дотянуться до всего, чем он и воспользовался, покрыв грудь цепочкой поцелуев. Упиваясь каждым прерывистым вздохом, каждым движением пальцев, ерошащих его шевелюру, Хакс спустился вниз, следуя за дорожкой чёрных жёстких волосков, исчезающей под штанами.

Соло ни на мгновение не сводил с него взгляда, впитывая всё до последней капли. Хакс полуприкрыл глаза и довольно заурчал, когда нашёл новую чувствительную точку и вырвал очередной приглушённый вздох. Он не хотел торопиться, желая подразнить Соло подольше. Но, спустив с него штаны и впервые прикоснувшись щекой к его члену, он понял, что это выше его сил. Он хотел его, и хотел немедленно. Он жадно накинулся на член, обвёл языком головку и слизнул выступившие капли смазки. С губ Соло сорвался стон. Хакс поочерёдно то облизывал самый кончик, то размашисто скользил языком вдоль ствола. Он хотел довести Соло до экстаза, хотел ощутить, как тот заполнит его рот, но вдруг сильные руки оттолкнули его.

— Нет, не так. Хочу быть внутри тебя. — Соло уже успел открыть шкафчик и притянуть бутылочку с лубрикантом, а Хакс даже не заметил этого.  
— Раскрой себя. Хочу это видеть, — приказал Соло, и Хакс подчинился без колебаний. Он выругался, когда не смог сразу развязать шнурок. Раздался треск ткани, и Хакс резко спустил с себя штаны. Пристроившись между ног Соло, он смазал пальцы. Прогнув спину, завёл руку назад и принялся растягивать себя. Он никогда раньше не занимался этим в чьём-либо присутствии, никогда не выставлял себя напоказ в столь интимной манере, но для Соло он был готов сделать это, и даже больше. Закончив с подготовкой, Хакс резво оседлал его бёдра. Вздрагивая влажным от пота телом, Хакс жаждал, чтобы Соло проник до упора, наполнил его.

— Я нуждаюсь в тебе, — произнёс Соло. Хакс потянулся и растрепал его чёрные волосы всё ещё скользкими от смазки ладонями, а потом застыл, чувствуя, как член проникает внутрь, преодолевая преграду из тугих мышц. Вспышка боли обожгла его, и Хакс вскрикнул. Не прекращая бормотать что-то утешительное, Соло поглаживал его бока, ожидая, пока Хакс расслабится. Он ободряюще мягко покачивал бёдрами, и в итоге Хакс опустился до конца.  
— Только посмотри на себя. Как прекрасно. И всё это ты сделал для меня.

От этой похвалы тело пронзило удовольствие, усилившееся, когда Соло двинул бёдрами и проник ещё глубже. Подавшись ему навстречу, Хакс ударился о его тело, наслаждаясь тем, как скользит внутри член. Вскоре он абсолютно весь покрылся потом, мышцы свело от напряжения, но он и не думал останавливаться. Только не в этот момент, когда Соло так стонал под ним, перемежая вздохи непрекращающимися похвалами, от которых бурлила кровь. Хакс опешил на мгновение, когда Соло вдруг дёрнулся вперёд и опрокинул его спиной на койку. Но как только тот начал вбиваться в него резкими толчками, Хакс принялся подмахивать, ловя каждое неистовое движение. Пытаясь приглушить собственное пыхтение, Соло впился зубами в плечо Хакса, и тот протяжно застонал.

— Идеально, — бормотал не переставая Соло, а Хакс не возражал. Никто и никогда прежде не вдалбливался в него так неистово, заполняя без остатка. И когда Соло, переплетя их пальцы, пригвоздил его руки над головой, Хакс выгнулся, моля о большем. Потому что Соло совершенно точно знал, как двигаться, куда прикасаться, когда быть нежным, а когда добавить немного жёсткости.

Вдруг Соло замедлился, и Хакс протестующе заскулил. Утихомирив его поцелуями, Соло сказал:  
— Ш-ш-ш, замри на минутку. Я хочу, чтобы ты осознал, как нам хорошо вдвоём.  
— Ты о чём? Я уже… — Между двумя ударами сердца всё изменилось. — Ублюдок! Мразь! Слезь с меня! Убирайся!  
Придавленный тяжестью чужого тела, Хакс не мог сопротивляться. Оставалось лишь сыпать проклятиями, пока Соло неторопливо двигал бёдрами.

— Как же хорошо. Как прекрасно, — промурлыкал он. И когда Хакс бессильно зарычал в ответ, Соло добавил: — Я покажу тебе. Я дам тебе всё, о чём ты когда-либо мечтал.

После этого всё слилось в одно размытое пятно. Соло сдержал своё слово. Он действительно знал всё. Он проник в каждый уголок разума Хакса и вытащил все его потаённые желания. Все те вещи, о которых он размышлял, лёжа в постели наедине с рукой, все фантазии, которые он не воплотил. Какая-то его часть всегда хотела отпустить себя, позволить кому-то другому взять контроль, в то время как он бы растворился в собственном удовольствии. И Соло позаботился об этом. Жадно подмахивая каждому резкому толчку, Хакс даже не мог быть в претензии на Соло за этот извращённый контроль над своим телом и разумом. Грубые звериные шлепки кожи о кожу наполнили комнату, и в этот раз крик, сорвавшийся с губ Хакса, был криком блаженства.

Когда оба рухнули на кровать, влажные и измождённые, Хакс не нашёл ни капли энергии, чтобы обругать себя. Хотя, в конце концов, он предпринял попытку избежать объятий потянувшегося к нему Соло и сдержанно отвернулся, уклоняясь от поцелуя.  
— Ой, да перестань! Как можно быть таким букой после лучшего секса в своей жизни? И не думай отрицать. Ты же знаешь, что я знаю.  
— Ты про секс, который я не выбирал, основанный на фантазиях, вырванных из моего разума?

Странное щекочущее чувство вернулось, прокладывая путь в глубины мозга. Подозревая, что это означает, Хакс попробовал не обращать внимания, желая, вопреки всему, сохранить себя настоящего ещё на несколько минут.  
Но Соло был настойчив. Его губы прижались к затылку Хакса, игнорируя вялое сопротивление.

— Это был твой выбор, — пробормотал он. — Всё, что произошло.  
Подпитываемый внезапной вспышкой гнева, Хакс снова дёрнулся, но тщетно.  
— Ты безумец, — прошипел он. — Я не выбирал ничего из этого. Я не выбирал, чтобы меня похищали, пытали и насиловали. Я не хотел предавать Первый Порядок и видеть, как он падёт.  
Соло рассмеялся.  
— И всё же ты выбрал это, мой генерал. Целиком и полностью. Если бы твои намерения были честными с самого начала, то мы бы заключили сделку и разошлись — каждый своим путём. — Соло умолк и хохотнул. — Ну, хотя я бы попробовал сперва тебя соблазнить, ведь ты — красавчик, крифф побери. — Хакс обнаружил, что полностью потерял контроль над телом и, развернувшись, прижался к Соло; его руки самостоятельно обхватили того за шею. — Кстати, мне нравится твоя борода. Ты должен её оставить.

Хакс ощущал, как его _я_ исчезает где-то внутри. Ведь он не должен был чувствовать удовольствия, и всё же после слов Соло по груди разлилось тепло.  
— Но вместо этого ты планировал захватить меня, изъять груз и пытать меня ради информации о Сопротивлении. Вот я и решил всё переиграть. Ты же не будешь отрицать, что мечтал провернуть вот это всё со мной? — Хакс почувствовал, как кивнула его голова, а тело расслабилось. — Но тебе повезло, ведь я намного лучше тебя. Ты бы позаботился лишь о своём удовольствии, наплевав на моё. А покончив со всем, ты бы убил меня, выбросил тело в открытый космос и двинулся дальше, не раздумывая. Но я не такой. Я собираюсь держать тебя при себе, и мы будем жить вместе долго и счастливо, мой генерал. — Соло нахмурился. — Хм, я не должен больше так тебя называть. Ты ведь уже не генерал. А Хакс — слишком официально. И ты вроде не любишь, когда тебя называют Армитажем. О, придумал! — Его лицо озарилось. — Ари.  
— Что?  
— Да, именно так. Буду звать тебя Ари. Идеально. Знаешь, моя бабушка тоже называла деда сокращенным именем. — Соло соединил свои пальцы с пальцами Хакса и поцеловал каждую костяшку. А потом поднял взгляд и пристально посмотрел Хаксу в глаза. Тот не смог сдержать улыбки.  
— Твой Ари, — произнёс он, желая увидеть огоньки в глазах Соло.  
— Мой, — согласно кивнул тот.


	5. Эпилог

Год спустя.

Как Хакс ни пытался умаслить Соло и узнать пункт их назначения, тот был непреклонен. Когда они приземлились в пыльном космопорте где-то на окраинах Силой забытой планеты, Хакс попробовал в последний раз:  
— Хорошо, мы уже на месте. Теперь ты можешь сказать, где мы и зачем?  
Соло чмокнул его в щёку:  
— Отличная попытка, любовничек. И всё же тебе придётся подождать ещё немного.

Следуя за Соло по невзрачным улицам вдоль однообразных зданий из дюракрита, Хакс силился вспомнить, почему всё это кажется ему таким знакомым. И только после того, как Соло остановился перед очередной, ничем не отличающейся от прочих, дверью и, открыв, жестом пригласил Хакса зайти внутрь, до него дошло. Именно в этом неприметном месте Бен Соло поначалу укрывал его после дезертирства из Первого Порядка и выхаживал.

— Зачем мы вернулись сюда?  
— Всего лишь короткая передышка. Мне нужно позаботиться кое о чём. — Глаза Соло игриво блеснули, и он шлёпнул Хакса по заднице. — Почему бы тебе не воспользоваться освежителем, пока я займусь своими делами?  
Хакс собрался было оспорить это, но искушение принять настоящий душ оказалось слишком сильным.  
— Ладно, но не думай, что сумел отвязаться от меня. Всё равно я тебя расколю.  
— О, даже не сомневайся.

Откинув голову, Хакс стоял под струями и смывал с себя пыль дюжины планет. До ушей доносился шум, создаваемый возившимся в соседней комнате Соло. Хакс надеялся, что тот присоединится к нему. Он даже задержался в душе дольше, чем нужно, желая испытать терпение Соло, но, судя по всему, у того это не входило в расписание. Выйдя из кабинки, Хакс обнаружил на раковине набор для бритья и записку: _«Побреешься для меня?»._

Хакс нахмурился. Это было странно, ведь Соло постоянно твердил ему, что любит его бороду. Но, возможно, этого требовала та таинственная миссия, из-за которой они оказались здесь? Пожав плечами, он схватил ножницы и принялся за дело.  
Закончив, он стёр с лица остатки пены и хмуро уставился на своё отражение в зеркале. Непривычно было видеть собственный подбородок спустя столько времени. Щёки показались ему более впавшими, чем он помнил. Обернув вокруг талии полотенце, Хакс вышел из освежителя. На койке его поджидал ещё один сюрприз. Брюки и очередная записка: _«Надень только их»._

Хакс поднял брюки и недоумённо сдвинул брови:  
— Какого хрена?  
Это были его старые форменные галифе, помятые после долгого хранения, но чистые. Брюки сели ниже, чем в прежние времена, едва не соскользнув с бёдер. Когда он успел так похудеть?

Отважившись зайти в соседнюю комнату, Хакс обнаружил там растянувшегося на узкой койке Соло. Закинув руки за голову и закрыв глаза, тот лежал тихо и неподвижно.  
— Ладно, Бен, вываливай. Какого хера происходит?  
Соло перекатился на бок и окинул Хакса откровенным взглядом с головы до ног.  
— Только посмотри на себя. Отлично выглядишь.  
Плавно поднявшись, Соло подхватил с пола маленькую чёрную сумку и поманил Хакса пальцем:  
— Следуй за мной.

Он открыл незамеченную ранее Хаксом дверцу и повёл его по коридору, вдоль стен которого тянулись трубы. Освещение было тусклым, лампы то и дело мигали, издавая тихое жужжание. Достигнув цели, Соло бросил сумку возле стула, вмонтированного в пол. Вероятно, по помещению пробежал сквозняк, потому что Хакс вдруг вздрогнул, ощутив, как тело покрылось мурашками.  
— Садись, — произнёс Соло. А когда Хакс заколебался, Соло взял его за руку и добавил: — Доверься мне.

Металл труб неприятно холодил спину, но Соло своими прикосновениями прогнал озноб. Усевшись Хаксу на колени, огладил его бока и плечи.  
— Угадай что? — пробормотал он и, наклонив голову, поцеловал Хакса. Тот вопросительно что-то промычал. — Мы сыграем с тобой в игру.  
— Какую игру?  
— Называется «Похищение генерала». Тебе понравится. — Сплетя их пальцы, Соло потянул обе руки Хакса вверх и прижал к трубе, не переставая целовать его. — Вот так. Замри.  
С этими словами он соскользнул с его колен и, потянувшись к сумке, достал оттуда моток верёвки. Пока Соло прикручивал его запястья к трубе, Хакс почувствовал, что возбудился. Его реакция была быстрой, как всегда.  
— Ну как? Не слишком туго?

Хакс напряг руки, пробуя верёвку на прочность, а потом кивнул, ощутив, как внезапно сдавило горло. Он вдруг осознал, что его пульс ускорился настолько, что отдавался эхом в ушах, а возникшее несколькими мгновениями раньше возбуждение рассеялось между двумя ударами сердца. Видимо, Соло уловил беспокойство, потому что он снова поцеловал его и нежно погладил подбородок.

— Всё в порядке. Ты же доверяешь мне?  
Хакс кивнул. Конечно, он доверял Соло, доверял каждой частичкой своего тела. А как он мог не доверять?

Соло снова наклонился и, достав ещё один моток, положил его Хаксу на колени. А потом развёл ему ноги и, устроившись между ними, медленно провёл ладонями от бёдер до талии. Хакс застонал, почувствовав, как горячий рот коснулся его члена сквозь ткань.  
— М-м-м, вижу, ты снова приободрился?

 _«Как же быстро прошло волнение от прикосновений Бена»_ , — думал Хакс, пока его любовник приматывал его ноги к стулу. Закончив, Соло поднялся и вновь устроился у Хакса на коленях. Хакс даже не понял, когда у Соло в руках оказалось несколько полосок мягкой ткани. Сердце опять забилось в бешеном темпе, когда повязка легла на глаза, лишив возможности видеть, а пальцы аккуратно очертили скулы. Несмотря на успокаивающее бормотание, Хакс дёрнулся, почувствовав, как что-то коснулось губ. И лишь спустя несколько мгновений он понял, что это по-прежнему пальцы Соло.

— Открой, — раздалась команда, и Хакс подчинился, впуская пальцы в рот. Но когда за ними последовал кусок ткани, он захныкал и попытался выплюнуть его. Соло не позволил, закрепив ткань лентой. Когда кляп оказался на своём месте, Соло покрыл поцелуями подбородок Хакса и крепко обхватил член через брюки. Уткнувшись в изгиб шеи и слегка покусывая чувствительную кожу, Соло несколькими резкими движениями привёл член в полную готовность. Хакс, мелко дрожа, тяжело сопел через кляп, пока зубы терзали его мочку. И только он расслабился, как вдруг Соло прошептал прямо в ухо:  
— А теперь время выйти и поиграть, мой генерал.

Вздох, ещё один. А потом вся ярость и ненависть, месяцами копившиеся в его разуме, вырвались на свободу, словно больше не могли храниться внутри. К ним тут же добавился страх, когда Хакс обнаружил, что связан и находится в полном распоряжении Соло. Он вскрикнул, хотя кляп заглушил его вопль. Пальцы вцепились ему в волосы и оттянули голову, острые зубы впились в шею — как всегда, идеально балансируя между болью и удовольствием. Соло кусал и посасывал кожу, а Хакс думал о том, что когда его личность снова будет заперта в раковине, из которой ему позволили выбраться, он с гордостью будет любоваться новыми отметинами. Когда язык Соло очертил его сосок, когда жадные руки оттянули пояс его галифе, Хакс возобновил попытки борьбы, страшась того, что последует, вспоминая, что Соло делал с ним до этого.

Соло слез с его колен, скользнул в брюки, и Хакс изо всех сил напрягся в путах, хотя понимал абсолютную бесполезность этого. Он снова вскрикнул, когда жаркий и влажный рот накрыл его член. До Хакса вдруг дошло, что его гнев лишь подпитывает желание Соло, но ничего не мог с этим поделать. Соло заглотил член целиком, выпустил изо рта ненадолго, но лишь для того, чтобы снова насадиться на него до упора. Давление нарастало, оно зарождалось где-то в основании позвоночника и разливалось вдоль тела. Хакс попытался подготовиться к моменту, когда Соло притормозит и будет мучить его перед оргазмом.

 _«О, как бы я хотел, чтобы ты увидел себя сейчас_ , — раздался голос Соло прямо в голове. — _Как же ты прекрасен»._

Хакс отрицательно покачал головой, хотя оргазм приближался. В этот раз не было никаких задержек, никаких колебаний. Лишь усиливающееся ощущение, вопреки его жалким попыткам всё отвергать. И пусть Соло больше не контролировал его тело, Хакса захватила дикая смесь из боли от врезающихся в запястья и голени верёвок и влажных движений разгорячённого языка. Принесённое разрядкой облегчение было недолгим на этот раз. Удовольствие быстро сошло на нет, вытесненное гневом и страхом в ожидании неизвестного.

Когда биение в ушах затихло, Хакс смог разобрать другие звуки: сопение Соло и влажные шлепки плоти о плоть. Хакс не знал, откуда только силы взялись, но когда первая струя долетела до него, ему удалось поднять голову и избежать попадания спермы в лицо. Он почувствовал, как она обрызгала подбородок, потекла по шее и заструилась вниз по груди, застывая на коже белым узором. После того как всё закончилось, сильные руки вновь дотронулись до него, приласкали щёки, пригладили волосы, губы прикоснулись ко лбу, а затем Соло прижался своей головой к его.

— Каждый раз, когда я думаю, что лучше уже не будет, происходит что-нибудь такое, — прошептал Соло. Попытавшись отстраниться, Хакс тут же почувствовал, что теряет контроль над телом. И когда, вытащив кляп, Соло накрыл губы Хакса своими, Хакс обнаружил, что, сам того не желая, ответил на поцелуй.  
— С годовщиной, любимый.


End file.
